A Dare's a Dare
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Well its back to school after a summer full of events. Hermione has to follow through with her dare or theres trouble ahead. Love blossoms, tempers are pushed and new powers come onto the scene.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dares a Dare**

_**I don't own any of the harry potter characters, just the ones that I make up =) Otherwise I would have a mansion and a pool!**_

_Chapter 1_

Well, summers over and my true identity will remain hidden until the new school year, since my parents want me to be resorted into a house again, figure its best to keep it hidden until dinner time. See me and my sister never really got along in school, things changed when she found out who her sister was. She even turned all evil older sister on me (older by 4 minutes) and made the most evil dare, only because I was drunk and decided to pick dare, which I totally regret doing. I knew with my new found personality I would be put into Slytherin, if that's the case I hope to keep my head girl position. I'm adopted so I better be able to keep it it's not like it's my fault. Harry, Ron and Ginny, all get along with Blaise and Pansy, yes that's right I'm a Parkinson. Shocking as hell, she's dating Blaise who is constantly trying to set me up with one of his friends, I just laugh at him, he sees it as his role to play protective brother on me and find me a good boyfriend. Like I don't get enough of that from Harry and Ron, they all scare off any man who comes within 5 feet of me, it's getting pretty sad.

I can't wait to see their faces when they find out my dare it involves men so they will have to get used to the idea of me dating or they'll be on the receiving end of a few hexes, starting with the one to repel the opposite sex, then the one to attract the same sex, made them over the summer and tried it out on Blaise when he pissed me off on our family trip to Italy, he bribed me to take it off with a shopping spree, courtesy of his credit card, I was very pleased, it entertained me to watch him explain why his credit card bill was so high to his parents, they laughed and sent me to a spa for the day as a reward, Blaise was shocked and pouted for a week. I made sure that I was enjoying every time that it was brought up. My looks changed, I just can't get over them. Straight jet black silky smooth hair that went a couple inches below my shoulder, pouty lips, bright ocean blue eyes, I grew 3 inches which put me at 5'7, I had a new hour glass figure, and a new wardrobe ( of course thanks to Blaise) to show off my new amazing curves. I made sure that I had some GUESS, GUCCI, D&G, and Apple Bottom. I tried them all on and it just amazed me at home amazing I look in their clothes, All the guys that were in the shops with their girlfriends were staring at me as I put on a fashion show for Blaise and Pansy, I just laughed and smiled, never seen so many guys blush in my entire life. I knew then, that my "love" life was going to change, and it was going to change very, very fast once I arrived at school today.

As I packed up the last of my stuff I realized that it was going to suck not having Pansy at school, she wasn't allowed back after hexing two teachers and a whole class. Blaise would keep her updated on the dare I'm sure she told him already, I think their plotting something but I can never figure out what, they whisper to each other while I'm in the same room and when I move closer they would stop talking. See my dare will take every piece of courage that I have. I looked in the full length mirror, I had chosen a pair of black skinny GUESS jeans, and a blue baby phat shirt that flowed over my curves, my shoes were black and had some sort of unique design on them. I put on a black button down jacket and put my head girl badge in my pocket. PERFECT! I shrunk everything and put it in my D&G bag, and headed out to the front door where I would meet everyone before I left with Blaise in the limo that would take us to the train station (My parent's insisted on us taking one).

I was tackled to the ground as soon as I was 5 feet from the stairs, there was a tangle of arms and legs and all I could hear above me was people laughing. "Pansy would you get your fat ass off of me, I'm going to be back in three and a half months," I growled. Pansy rolled her eyes as she got up and responded "Well first off my ass is not fat, second of all, I'm sorry I'm going to miss you, I've had you all summer and now I won't have anyone to do anything with. I want to chain you to the house because I love yooooouuuuuuuuuuu so so much." Everyone laughed as I got up and dusted myself off then patted her on the head and said with a smirk. "You're depressed because I'm going to be taking all my good stuff so you can't steal it, poor Pans." Blaise started to snicker but stopped when his girlfriend glared at him, I hugged my parents and Pansy and then chugged the glass of juice I was handed. I dug into my purse and pulled out a medium sized wrapped gift and handed it to Pansy who looked at it confused. "Well dear sister I know how much your gonna miss me so here's a little something for you, I charmed it so you can't open it until I'm at school, it will set off sparks once I step in the front door, don't worry you will love it."

Pansy stuck out her tongue and shoved me and Blaise out the door, before the door slammed shut Pansy said "hurry your ass up and get to school I want to open my damn gift." Blaise and I laughed as we walked to the waiting limo. "Alright darling I want you to be honest with me. Actually you have no choice because Pansy and I used the truth potion in your juice, now who do you have a crush on in Hogwarts," Blaise asked with an innocent look. "Draco Malfoy," slipped out of my clenched teeth, I was going to get him back for this, and Pansy would get it when I got home for the holidays. Blaise grinned cheekily "Well I'm glad to hear you like someone, I know when word gets out that you aren't granger anymore you might have some extra male attention," he snickered. I would have hexed him right then and there but the limo driver was muggle and he wouldn't understand. We arrived at the train station and the driver politely opened the door and helped me out, Blaise followed as we walked onto platform 9 ¾ , As soon as I was through the wall people started to stare at me, I held my head high and walked over to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Mione, you look amazing I'm not surprised that guys are checking you out," Ginny squealed. I rolled my eyes as we got on the train

It's hard to go anywhere without people whispering about my, we finally found a compartment and all sat down. I smiled innocently at Blaise and quietly used a few spells and sent out a though to Harry, Ron and Ginny * don't let Blaise realize that he's been hexed, it's payback for something he and Pansy did to me*. They nodded slightly and we watched as Blaise turned green with blue spots and his hair turned pink. "So everyone ready for our last year?" Blaise asked. "Well it's going to be interesting to see what happens at dinner. We get to watch Hermione get resorted after everyone gets told Granger is actually a Parkinson," Ginny replied as we all chuckled. " I can't wait to see Draco's face when he finds out the girl that he's had a crush on since third year is actually free to date without any problems from his father," Blaise said with a thoughtful look. Everyone looked at him in shock, while I smacked him upside the head and blushed. Thank god I decided to put the male attraction spell on and it affects anyone who isn't in his close circle of friends.

"I'm going to the heads meeting, now behave children, if you're good I won't have to punish you," I said with a grin, and walked out. I knew exactly who was going to be there, because no one else matches me in grades, I took a deep breath when I reached the compartment and opened the door. I was right; there was Draco Malfoy in all his sex god appeal. "Hello Miss Granger, or should I say Miss. Parkinson," asked the professor, I smirked and took out my phone and took a picture of Draco's face before I replied. "Miss. Parkinson will do fine Professor, I have a question. If I'm sorted into a different house do I get to keep my head girl status?' I politely asked she nodded her head. "The headmaster and I have agreed for you to keep the head girl position, you are responsible no matter what house you shall be in." I smirked at Draco who if possible had raised his eyebrows even higher into his hair line, I chuckled slightly. You will both have to plan four balls for throughout the school year, not including the graduation ceremony. You will also plan one for Christmas which will not be included in the other four balls," Professor explained. We both nodded as she walked away.

I looked over at Draco who kept looking me up and down. "Is this a joke? Pansy didn't mention this to me and neither did Blaise. He tells me everything, I mean I'm not going to complain because you look pretty damn good," he said in awe. I walked over to where he was sitting and leaned over so we were eye level, I was pretty sure he could see down my shirt but oh well."Draco, I made them keep it a secret, Blaise already knows what happens when someone doesn't follow through with what I say. I know I look hot, I don't need you to tell me that, because I saw you undressing me with your eyes when I walked in," I whispered. He flushed red and I could see his eyes darkening to blue from arousal. I walked to the door and turned slightly and blew him a kiss as I winked and continued on back to my compartment where my friends were. Just as I arrived in front of the compartment Blaise walked towards the men's washroom, I blew him a kiss and quickly ran in and say down. We heard people giggling as they went by our compartment, I started to count down from thirty when I heard feet stomping and then Blaise yelling "Get the hell away from me, I don't swing that way!" The door opened and Blaise glared at me, I smiled back sweetly "Is there something wrong mi amigo?" I asked. He snorted and stood in front of me "Hermione Anne-Marie Parkinson, remove this spell now!! I swear to god I will do anything, just don't ever use this spell on me again," he cried.

Everyone laughed at his reaction as he locked the door on sever males. "I will remove the spell but it will cost you a dress every time we have a ball and 2 hopping trips outside of that, plus.... you have to help me get Draco," I replied. Everyone looked at me like I had grown 2 heads and said I loved to stab myself in the eye; Blaise was looking at me with a grin. "Excuse me.... what did you just say? Did you just ask me to set you up with my best mate? Pretty sure I didn't hear you right though," Blaise asked. I smirked and replied. "Well I knew you were old but I didn't think you were going deaf at the same time. I...Want...Draco...Malfoy! Did that help you? Or do I need to speak slower?" Ginny, Ron and harry snickered in their corner and Blaise flushed and shook his head. "Fine just end the spells, and you can't tell my parents this time Mia. We should get changed the castle is about 5 minutes away." He said. I was grinning like a fool, I was going seduce Draco Malfoy, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. It wasn't about the dare anymore, I wanted him for myself and there was something about him that attracted me to him. I was going to find out what it was that was so appealing about him, and I won't stop until I know.

*Draco's POV*

What the hell just happened? Granger... shit its Parkinson now, winked and blew a leaving me horn as hell. Well just means I will have to get to know her, see where that takes me, she still seems like the same girl I had a crush on last year, just seems more confident. I don't get why no one liked her when I did, I mean she was stubborn and loved her studies but she was beautiful in a natural way. That girl has caused me to take so many cold showers in the past 4 years it's not even funny. I have a feeling she's going to cause me just as many this year. I have to share a tower with her for a whole year, how the hell is this going to help my situation. I kept seeing her in my mind as I got changed into my robes. Thank god they hid my current problem. Well guess it's time to get this over with, I walked out of the compartment and onto the Hogwarts platform.

*Regular POV*

Everyone was settled in at their tables in the dining hall, with the first years all pouring through the door after Dumbledore's speech. "Now that we are about to sort the First years, I have an announcement to make. Miss. Granger has recently found out that she had been kidnapped when she was a child and placed under a charm to alter her looks. She has had a chance to get to know her family very well. She will be known as Hermione Anne-Marie Parkinson. She is to be the first to get resorted at her parent's request. Miss. Parkinson please come up here and sit on the stool," asked Professor Dumbledore. Hermione walked up and sat on the stool mumbling about how she hated being stared at, while the hat was being placed on her head. "Hmmm well well, Miss. Parkinson, I see you have changed... I would put you back in Gryffindor but I think the better house would be..... SLYTHERIN," shouted the hat. Hermione gasped and looked at her friends, than to Blaise who was sitting beside his mate; she smirked at Blaise and knew that it was just going to be that much easier for Blaise to help her out. Hermione got down and watched her robes change to Slytherin colors, then sat in between Draco and Blaise.

An owl flew through the hall and landed in front on Hermione, she blushed as the owl lifted its leg and showed her the letter, which was in a bright pink envelope. It was from Pansy because she was the only person who would use that type of envelope for a letter to anyone, no matter what sex they were. Blaise and Draco snickered as the owl flew off after being given a treat by Hermione. She kicked Blaise in the shin "Do you want a repeat of the train Blaise? I wouldn't have a problem with it, Draco can join you in the fun, I'm sure he would enjoy it to!" she snarled. Blaise stopped snickering and paled and looked at Draco with a look that said he didn't want to cross her, so he shut up to. Hermione put the letter in her pocket and finished eating her dinner just as Professor Dumbledore came up to her side. "Miss. Parkinson, Mister Malfoy, please follow me and I will show you to your new tower." He said. Hermione and Draco both got up and followed him. They arrived at a portrait of themselves, the Hermione and Draco in the portrait were on a blanket cuddled up and staring into each other's eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two broke apart and looked at the new arrivals. "Hello Professor, Hermione Draco," they said. Dumbledore nodded while Hermione and Draco stood by dumb founded, staring at the portrait. "The password is _Love conquers all_. Hermione, Draco you may go inside and explore your new tower. Enjoy your night," he said as he turned away. Hermione and Draco walked into the common room and saw the Green silver and gold decorations.

There were 4 couches, 2 arm chairs, a coffee table a kitchen, a dining room and a few paintings and a TV and DVD player. There was a fire place with a rug in front of it that looked comfy enough to sleep on. Hermione eyed the stairs and decided to go up them, there were two doors, one ad D.M on it and the other had H.P on it. Hermione went into her room and saw a four poster bed and a desk, a closet door, a trunk at the end of her bed; the windows had silver and purple curtains. The bed was decorated with silver and purple, the desk was painted in a goldish brown color, and there was a tall full length mirror. Hermione stared in awe at her perfectly decorated room; she would have decorated it the exact same way. Draco had walked into his room and it was exactly the same as Hermione's but was in blue and silver. Draco sat on his bed and sighed and started to think of what his year was going to be like, than there was a knock at his door. He got up and opened his door, revealing Hermione biting her lip.

"Draco, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I was hoping that we could start over again and become friends and get to know each other. Since your best friend thinks of himself as my brother, and doesn't leave my side I figure it would be smart if we got along," she said huskily. Draco nearly melted right then and there, the beautiful girl standing in front of him was nervous about asking him to be friends. "I would love to start over again Hermione, I was actually going to apologise for being such a prat over the last few years. Don't worry about Blaise he tends to be a pain in the ass, but threats work to keep him in check, but you have already learned that," Draco replied. Hermione held out her hand to shake his, Draco held her hand and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, making Hermione blush a deep red.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Hermione and Draco both looked at each other in surprise and went down to the door and opened it. There stood Blaise grinning like a fool, Hermione glared at him and Draco just shook his head at his idiotic friend. "Hi guys, I figured I would come and check out your crib before curfew, we got a few hours. I knew you guys wouldn't mind," he said with a cheesy grin. "Blaise, do you have to be an idiot when knocking on someone's door? I know my sister wants babies so if you don't smarten up she's going to end up looking for a new boyfriend because you won't have the equipment to have them!" sneered Hermione. Blaise paled and grabbed his jewels while Draco snickered beside her. Hermione was not impressed that her time with Draco had been cut down because of her sister's stupid boyfriend. Draco stopped snickering and glanced at Hermione, his look became dreamy as he continued to stare, Blaise looked at Draco and smirked and walked into the common room. "Well, well, you guys have a pretty sweet crib, maybe I'll have to come and stay the night sometime," Blaise said in awe. Hermione closed the door and walked up behind him and slapped him upside the head. "Blaise you're not going to staying the night unless hell freezes over and Draco decides he's gay," she said. Draco gaped at Hermione in shock, she was being so Slytherin, and it was a big turn on. "Well, I won't be turning gay in this lifetime sorry Blaise, so that means you won't be staying the night any time soon," Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise pouted at the two heads and sat down on one of the couches and put his feet up on the table. "Well that just means that I'm going to have to spend all my time here with you guys, you know I don't want to miss out on spending time with the ones I care about. We can all play games, watch TV, or watch a movie," he said with a smile. Hermione shook her head and tried not to hex him, she was so frustrated that he was just adding fuel to the fire. Draco say the look on Hermione's face and then turned to Blaise and replied "Blaise, you will come over when we give you permission to come over, otherwise don't even think about knocking on our door. I won't hesitate to hex you if you bug us. I am not going to go bald because you annoy the hell out of me with your constant invasion of our PRIVATE tower." It was Blaise's turn to gape at the smirking Draco, then grinned and got a glint in his eye that worried the two heads. "Well if you guys wanted to have alone time together then all you had to do was tell me, I would have understood. It's so cute that you guys want to spend time together, you never know, there may be little Hermione's and Draco's running around after a few years." Draco's jaw dropped and Hermione flushed a red that would rival the Weasley family's hair. "THAT'S IT!!" Hermione growled and grabbed Blaise by the ear and dragged him to the portrait she stopped to open it and then shoved him out, where he landed on the floor with a pleasant thump. "Don't you dare come back unless you can be here without driving me crazy. Now you owe me 2 spa day's on top of everything else Blaise," Hermione snarled out. Blaise got up and brushed off his robes and then looked at Hermione whose hair was starting to float around her. He knew when to run and hide, this was one of these moments. He ran off and didn't bother to look behind him to see if she was standing there, he liked having all parts attached to his body. Hermione slammed the portrait shut and stomped over to the couch and sat down and took a deep breath and counted down from ten. Draco stood off to the side in shock, when he finally snapped out of it he stood behind her and started to give her a neck massage.

"Calm done sweetie, you don't want to be too stressed out, it causes wrinkles," he said. Hermione started to laugh and looked up at him, and smiled, Draco smiled back. "Thanks Draco, I needed to laugh and ease some tension." She said softly as she stared into his eyes. Draco nodded in response. Hermione turned so she was completely facing Draco; she kneeled on the chair and cupped his cheek. He flushed slightly and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Your very welcome Hermione," he said softly, Hermione summoned up her courage and leaned in and kissed him, at first he was shocked but then he started to kiss her back.

**Well this is the longest chapter that I have ever written for any of my stories (which will be updated soon) and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter; it was so much fun writing it. You know what to do now!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated there has been so much going on and I finally got my laptop screen fixed so hopefully I can update faster now and possibly add a few new stories!

Jessica Lee-Anne


End file.
